Unhappy Anniversary
by LillithAngelique
Summary: Eric has a tendency to focus on work more than he does his child which doesn't settle well with Pam. One Shot. Paric.


It seems as if I have been having a slight obsession with writing stories for Eric and Pam which I hope you are enjoying! This is yet another little one shot that I hope you like! :) - Lillithangelique

* * *

_Unhappy Anniversary _

* * *

Click! Click! Click!

I lay my forehead against my wrist as I concentrated on the receipts and checks trying to estimate the amount of money Fangtasia had raked in tonight but that happened to be an incredibly difficult task seeing as someone was trying their best to irritate me.

Click! Click! Click!

"Pam!" I roared slamming my fist down against the solid oak desk as my eyes caught her body jumping with surprise as she sat in the chair opposite me.

The receipts went flying through the air as my eyes darted to her face, her pink lips scrunching together as her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. The pen she held in her hand was the annoying culprit that had been distracting me for the better part of ten minutes, the constant clicking had given me a serious headache in my teeth and I could still hear the echoing of the high pitched sound in my head.

"That was unnecessary" she stated bluntly, her eyes squinting as she glared at me

"_That_ is beyond aggravating." I frowned leaning forward to grab the blue pen from her slender fingers arching an eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh

"Good, that's what I was attempting to achieve" she smiled leaning back in her chair as she crossed her long legs.

I glowered at her as I leaned down to the floor quickly retrieving all the receipts, it was typical of my progeny to try and start an argument with me over absolutely nothing.

Placing the pieces of paper on the table in order of price I wondered what it was that made her like this, perhaps it was an attention seeking motive on her part but somehow I was completely convinced that she was only being a woman.

Maybe female vampires still experienced some form of a period, after all she did seem moodier at certain times more than others but then again it probably was just a Pam thing. It was a well known fact that Pam was infuriating and I seemed to be the only one who received this attitude which was equally maddening due to the fact that I was her maker which was supposed to mean that she shows me respect.

"Perhaps you would like to take your childish antics outside to the play park with all the other immature brats that live in this town, I'm sure the toddlers would will give you a lesson in maturity." I sighed knowing that she wouldn't be in the slightest pleased with my insults.

I knew Pamela like the back of my hand, whenever we would get into an argument she would get louder and more irritated as the moments passed while I took the calm approach and mocked her.

"Shut up." She growled through her teeth sitting forward as her face hardened leaving no trace of her usual innocent features

I arched an eyebrow

"Excuse me?" I frowned "I'm not sure I heard you..." my voice lowered in tone allowing her the time to know that I was threatening her.

If she were to repeat herself with the disrespect then there would be consequences just as there always were, I may have been softer than Godric when it came to punishing my child but I certainly didn't tolerate disobedience.

"Shut up!" she barked standing to her feet abruptly as if I had offended her when in reality it was the complete opposite

"And for that you may not leave Fangtasia tonight nor tomorrow, and do not expect there to be fresh blood on the menu for you tonight. There are bottles of stale Tru Blood that you can select from to my left" I pointed out the boxes of synthetic blood that was both horrific in smell and taste.

She kicked her chair back and let it smack to the floor as she turned from me

"You even attempt to leave tonight then I will be furious, do not force me to command you..., you know I hate it." I sighed with boredom smiling to myself as she tapped her shoe on the floor in absolute fury. It was only a matter of time before the complete meltdown occurred which would mean a lot of broken glass.

"I can't even believe you sometimes, Eric" she frowned turning to look at me, her lower lip pouted in that adorable manner that unknowingly to her made me feel incredibly guilty about giving her the vampire version of the naughty step.

"I don't see why you feel the need to behave this way, we were having such a good time the past few weeks before you started acting like a teenager again" I huffed

She stomped her foot on the floor as her fangs suddenly descended, I felt my body go rigid with anger at the threat as I immediately stood to my feet my own fangs clicking into place as I growled at her.

She didn't make a move but instead lifted her arm and pointed behind me, I frowned as I looked at the wall and noticed the calendar. It was June the 7th, I suddenly felt the fury drain from me as my fangs clicked back within my gums.

"Shit..." I whispered

Today was the date I had turned Pam almost a hundred years ago, every year I had made it official that we celebrate the day. It was our bonding session where nothing got in the way, not even Fangtasia and like the idiot I was I forgot it.

I remembered telling her in May of this year that we would be going to Sweden for a weekend and she probably came into my office today wondering why I wasn't packing. I placed a hand on the back of my neck feeling the guilt in the pit of my stomach, turning to look around she was nowhere to be seen.

"Pam..." I sighed flashing through my office and down to the basement, I followed her scent and descended the concrete stairs

I heard her before I seen her and the profanities she was letting loose were explosive as they were deserved, I didn't understand how I could have completely forgotten about this. I frowned at the sudden sight of clothes being thrown from down by her coffin, walking towards the Juicy Couture pink travesty I clenched my jaw at the sight of my blonde beauty unpacking her full suitcase. She threw everything out of it carelessly not giving any thought to where the items landed.

"Pam..." I leaned down to grip her arm when she pulled away from me

"It's fine, Eric" she snapped "It's not like I care." She hissed which was probably the biggest lie I'd ever heard in my existence.

"Stop throwing your things around" I commanded "I completely forgot and I'm sorry, I have the airline tickets in the vault..., we're leaving now." I said

Pam stood to her feet and turned to face me, her blonde curls swishing around her cheeks as her big blue Bambi eyes focused in on mine with a hint of sadness. I felt bad as it was but the puppy dog look made me want to stake myself.

"You can be so incredibly thoughtless at times" she huffed folding her arms

"I know" I nodded "Perfection is a skill I haven't yet mastered but I'm working on it" I smiled hoping to see the content in her face once again

Rolling her eyes she tried her hardest not to smile but the wobbling of her lower lip gave her away, she couldn't stay mad at me for long.

"You better work on it all night then because I have waited too damn long for a vacation for you to just forget, Mr. Northman."

I let out a chuckle at the formal use of my name

"I will make it up to you, I promise Miss. Beaufort" I smiled taking a step forward

Unfolding her arms from her chest she fell into me and wrapped them around my torso as I dropped my nose to her hair smelling the sweet scent of strawberries.

"Does this mean you forgive me now?" I smiled into the top of her head

"How could I not, you are after all my maker which means that I'm stuck with you for life." She added

"Well if that's the case then I have eternity to make it up to you"

I felt her slender fingers tighten around me which was the sign that I needed to know that she would always belong to me no matter how much of an idiot I was.


End file.
